


The Only One - CMB

by anothergirlinlove (ObsessedWithBands)



Series: Something Different (Why Don't We) [5]
Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Shopping Malls, Some Humor, Teen Fiction, Teenagers, Vacation, i love why don't we, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/anothergirlinlove
Summary: Corbyn Matthew Besson brings his sister, Ashley, to the mall for her 18th birthday.While looking for her birthday present in Forever 21, Ashley notices a girl walking around the men's section.July Adams realizes that there are people out there who could help her feel happy and free to be herself......and discovers that Corbyn is one of those people.But there's something more to him that she has yet to find out.





	The Only One - CMB

Corbyn. 

"Are we gonna go or not?" I said to Ashley's bedroom door. She's been excited for this day for so long, but when the day actually comes, she decides to take a few hours to get ready before we leave for the mall. Sometimes, I just don't understand women. I don't think I ever had, actually.

Before I could knock on her door again, it flew open. Out stepped the birthday girl--which was technically two days ago, but she was still the birthday girl to me. My little sister always declared the week her birthday was on her 'birthday week', like Trina from Victorious. Ashley gave me a huge smile before turning around in front of me, showing off her outfit.

"I'm wearing a full outfit from Forever 21," Ashley stated, flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder and sliding on a crossbody bag. I nodded, smiling at her before we walked outside to my car. As I sat down on the driver's seat and turned on the radio, Ashley checked her reflection using the camera on her phone, and I laughed and shook my head at her.

"Ash, you look perfectly fine."

"You're just saying that because you're my brother." Ashley turned to look at me with a glare, but deep down, I knew she was grateful for my compliment. She smiled all the way to the mall, so I knew that for sure. When we walked into the mall, Ashley suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest store...Forever 21.

"Okay, I'm just gonna tell you now, we're about to spend the whole day in here." Ashley said with a laugh, and I laughed with her. Side by side, we did a loop around the store like we always did when we went to the mall together. Before going into different aisles, we always walked a circle around the store to see what we were dealing with, just for fun.

Ashley headed into the winter section, rifling through a messy pile of sweatshirts. I followed her, pulling out my phone and telling what time we should meet back up to eat lunch or whatever. Ashley nodded and then began to look through a rack of clothes as I walked away to the men's section.

"I better look around here as much as i can, i only have one more year to go to this store before I turn 22," I called to her as I walked away, hearing her laugh before I turned back around.

Ashley.

Spending time with Corb always brings a smile to my face. Whenever he visits home, it feels like our family's complete. Since he's obviously the middle child, he's like the glue to our family, too. When me and Jordan talk, it's like we have nothing else to talk about but school and what Mom's gonna cook for dinner. But when Corbyn comes home...he puts humor in everything.

For example, there was a time when me, my mom and Corbyn were driving to a grocery store together, and Corbyn started playing one of his band's songs. He started dancing and lip syncing the words, and when he danced, he accidentally hit the rearview mirror. Sure, it wasn't a big deal, as our mom said after, but he made it kinda funny just by being present and turning serious while the song was still playing. That small situation made me realize how much I love my older brother and how easy it is for him to make people smile.

Even now, as I look through clothes in Forever 21, I feel so grateful for my older brother's existence because he is _so_ kind enough to let me do a shopping spree for my birthday. He even told me before that he wanted to buy something for me that's both practical and something that I could use everyday, so I heard that he asked his bandmates if they knew what girls would like in order for me to like my birthday present. The amount of effort he put into my birthday present showed me how much he cares for me.

As I walked through all the racks of girl's clothing with a few cute selections, I noticed a rack in the men's section piled with cool graphic shirts. As a teenage girl, I've always liked expanding my horizon in fashion. And, as Corbyn's little sister, I've noticed how he puts his personality into his clothes by choosing what he thinks is cool instead of caring about anyone else's opinions. And that's what brings me to go to the men's section--because I believe gender doesn't exist in the world of fashion.

A few graphic shirts from Forever's new NASA collection caught my eye, but as I picked up a shirt in my size, I saw another girl walking through the different aisles. Before I returned to looking through clothes, I saw her drop the shirts she was holding out of the corner of my eye. Before I could think, I dashed to her side and scooped some of the shirts up.

"You don't _have_ to help me, you know-" the girl began. She stared at me as I gave her the clothes that had been on the floor, as if I'd just done something bad. I gave her a small smile in return, unsure of how to act. The girl turned back around to the rack of clothes she was rifling through, occasionally side-eyeing me. I put my hands on my hips, starting to feel a little angered towards the way she was acting towards me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help you by picking up some of your clothes..." I said, knowing I might have just triggered something inside of her. She turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Or maybe you wanted to help me because you think I'm like, I dunno, an _old woman_??!" she said, facing me. I crossed my arms--which was kinda hard, considering the fact that I was holding a few clothes in my arms too. She shook her head at me like I was a little kid who just spilled a glass of water all over the table.

"I think you're just assuming that. Maybe, you're just not realizing that I could possibly be a nice person. Maybe, you're already quickly judging me because you're afraid I would start judging _you_ first." I fired back, trying to get serious. The girl shrank back, which obviously meant that I plucked one of her strings. Honestly, at that moment, I just wanted to get real with her.

The girl sighed, and closed her eyes. I could sense the amount of tension and stress that she used to have before she took the time to breathe. She must be dealing with something...because I could tell that this shopping trip wasn't just because she needed clothes. Maybe it was a break.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized. I nodded slowly, staring at the ground.

"It's alright...I've been there before, too."

The girl looked up at me, and gave me a soft smile. I returned it. I looked around for my brother, who I spotted trying on a windbreaker from the NASA collection and checking himself out in a mirror. I turned back to the girl and spoke.

"What's your name?" I asked, giving her a smile.

"July...?" she replied, obviously confused as to why I was asking for her name. I held up my index finger and gestured for her to stay where she was for a bit. I jogged to Corbyn, nearly dropping the clothes I was holding on the way to him.

"Corb! There's someone I want you to meet." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to July with me. He stared at me quizzically on the way to her, laughing. When we reached her, she widened her eyes at my older brother at once...and dropped all of her clothes again.

This time, Corbyn was the one who scrambled to help. Also, she didn't say anything in reply. All July did was stare as Corbyn handed her her clothes. I looked July over, wondering why she was so stunned. Did she recognize him?

" _That's_ why you looked a little familiar to me..." she muttered, tilting her head and smiling softly at Corbyn after giving me a glance. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You know my sister?" Corb asked her. July smiled wider, nodding slowly.

"Ashley Besson, right?"

I nodded.

"And...Corbyn Besson."

"Yup, that's me." Corbyn spoke. His own regular smile grew bigger the longer he stared back at July. Something was happening between them. I could tell.

"D'you wanna walk around the mall with us?" I asked. Corbyn looked at me.

"Ash, you don't have to, it's your birthday shopping time," Corbyn detested, but I shook my head. Something about July made me want to spend more time with her and my brother. It seems like they had something between them, and I wanted to see what happened.

After a while of picking more clothes I like, me and July went to the cashier along with my brother, who paid for everything--including July's selections. She watched him with gratitude, and...a little something else.

We all walked out of Forever together and then into Vans, then began to look at shoes, because Corbyn loves shoes. He could never leave a mall without looking at shoes somewhere first. While I looked at some more clothes in Vans, I watched July and Corb laughing and talking together near the shoe aisle.

Corbyn.

"You're way more comedic in person than you are in Youtube interviews," July said to me with a bright smile. I laughed, nervously brushing my fingers through my hair. Thanks to hairspray, it stays up, but when it comes to talking to girls, I get extremely conscious if a hair might be out of place.

"Thanks," I replied, pretending to do a hair flip. July laughed again, giving me the opportunity to enjoy the sound of her contagious laughter. Something about her laugh made me want to pick her up and spin her around, just so I could hear her laugh again.

"I--" July began. I gestured for her to continue. She placed a hand on her arm shyly, looking anywhere but at me.

"I want to hang out with you more. You seem like someone I could talk to for hours on end. I wanna get to know you more." she finished. I stepped closer, my smile growing soft once again.

"You seem like someone I could be free with."

I leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"And you seem like someone I'd love to go on a date with..." July moved away from me, and I saw that she had placed her hands over her cheeks. She was blushing. And that was one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. Without thinking, I stepped even closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. Slowly, but surely, July wrapped her arms around me, too. I smiled the biggest smile I've had in a while.

A determination started to grow in my heart. At that moment, I felt determined to not only learn more about July... 

...but to learn how to fall in love, too.

\---

Stats:

Corbyn = 20. Bleached blonde hair. Tall. Also known as 'chev'. Brings an easy smile to the face of whoever he meets. Goes by the name of 'Joe' when ordering at Starbucks. Enjoys making people laugh. Single.  
Ashley = 18. Long, light brown-blonde hair. Light blue eyes. Short. Happy that Corbyn is home and on vacation. Wonders when she could find someone who looks at her the way Corbyn looks at July. Not afraid to speak her mind. Single.

July = 18. Dark navy blue-dyed hair. Tall. Hasn't discovered what she's capable of...yet. Has yet to come out of her comfort zone. Sees something different in Corbyn. Sees him as someone she could be herself with. Single.

Song References:

= Free


End file.
